


It Comes in Threes

by Final_fanatic_XV



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, FFXV, Fluffy, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Old lestalum hotel rooftop talk references, Oneshot, Promptis - Freeform, Yaoi, adorKable boys, brotherhood era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Final_fanatic_XV/pseuds/Final_fanatic_XV
Summary: Sometimes love comes in threes.And sometimes those three things aren’t good.
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Promptis, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	It Comes in Threes

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this is kinda... stupid? Mashed together? Not reaching my expectations?
> 
> Anyway, thanks to my mom for beta-ing this!
> 
> Enjoy!

Sitting on a park bench beside his best friend, prince Noctis, Prompto lamely opens his lollipop wrapper. "Hey Noct, I got you one too!" Prompto tries to smile despite how he is feeling as he hands over a candy.

"Thanks." Noctis says dryly, and a frown is thrown his way, though he dosen't take notice. Prompto hums a little, desperately looking around for something to make a quip about.

"Doesn't that cloud kinda look like a chocobo?" The blonde puts his effort into sounding like his normal cheery self as he points a finger to the sky. Noctis looks up, shrugging one of his shoulders before focusing back on eating his sweet. Prompto's eyebrows wrinkle, upset.

Noctis has been doing that all day. Acting more aloof, almost as if he was trying to act like Prompto wasn't there.

Prompto swallows down his pain at the thought, replacing it once again with his happy-go-lucky demeanour. "Hey Noct, since it's summer now, wanna teach me how to fish?" He was sure that would get him, seeing as fishing is his favourite hobby.

"No." That one syllable broke Prompto. It broke his well kept demeanour. It broke his smile. It broke his train of thought. It broke his heart. He bites into his lollipop, making crunching sounds between his teeth as he tries yet again to ignore his pain. Yeah. It doesn't work.

Prompto finds himself jolting up from his seat, glaring at Noctis. "What the hell man?! You've been doing that all day! If-if-..." He can't bring himself to say the terrible words that he believes are the truth. "Just. Tell me."

Noctis looks wide-eyed up at him. "What? T-tell you what?" Prompto sees the worried look in his eyes, though just pins it on the prince being found yelled at in public.

"Tell me what the fuck I did! I know I'm clingy. I know I don't deserve to be your friend. I know I'm annoying. I know I'm weak. I know, okay? I KNOW! So don't bother making yourself suffer because you're scared you'll hurt my feelings when you tell me to get lost!" Liquid wells up in the blonde's eyes as he gestures madly with his arms, desperately trying to get his point across. Before any tears start falling, he turns to leave.

"Prompto, wait! You're-- that's not the problem!" Noctis stood, urgently trying to get his best friend to listen to him.

Prompto turned to look at him over his shoulder, a dark look in his eye. "Then what is?" He deadpans. Noctis seems to jumble his words, grasping at anything to make a comprehendable sentence. The uke turns back to the dark haired prince, mildly interested in seeing what his friend is going to say.

"I'm engaged!"

Prompto gets crushed by the exiting news, having secretly had a massive crush on Noctis for as long as he could remember. Despite his feelings, Prompto grins as he takes as seat by his friend once again. It shocks Noctis that the blonde's mood seemed to change like someone flicked a switch.

Taking a pretend puff from his chewed-lollipop-stick-cigarette, Prompto begins to talk in a terribly faked accent. "So you been a thinkin' about yer lucky lady? Well, here's a few tips from yer old buddy Prompto,"

"Like you know anything about dating." The bluenette says before the other can continue, adding a sarcastic eye roll. An awkward air then seems to surround him, fidgeting lightly as he explains to his friend. "It's just, I got engaged for the crown. I... actually already like someone else."

Second heart breaking news of the day, but Prompto stays strong. Smiling, he places his hand on Noct's. "Well, there's no easy way out of this. The crown's really got ya between a rock and a hard place, huh?" Prompto lets out a much too fake chuckle, thinking what to say to his friend. He swallows a lump in his throat as he tries to ask the dreaded question. "How long until the wedding?"

"Well, it's not planned yet. So nobody knows." Noctis answers, flipping his hand over to hold the uke's. The small action made a pink blush paint Prompto's cheeks, but he squeezes his hand anyway.

"Then tell your special person. Tell her you love her. It'll make her really happy." tears begin to well in his eyes as he continues, reality hitting him like a splash of cold water as the thinks about how he not only doesn't have a chance romantically with Noctis, but also how once he gets married he might have to leave him behind. Third heart break. "Just-just savour every last moment you guys can spend together, because once you get married you probably will have to leave her behind. You'll never get to see her agai-"

Before Prompto can continue and start full-blown sobbing, Noct's lips meet his. He tries to gasp, but it's muffled by the raven's mouth. Overwhelmed with emotion, the blonde starts sobbing as he kisses him back with a passion that had been restrained for far too long. Over as soon as it began, Noctis pulls back.

"I love you." Noctis says with a kind of sincerity he had never heard before. Prompto frowns, embarassed as more tears fall. "I love you, Prompto." the seme says with a smile, chuckling softly at his reaction. "And I'm going to savour every moment we have together until I get married to Luna."

Prompto stays quiet for a moment, taking in the realization that his long-time crush somehow managed to like him back. "C-can you do that again?" He murmurs after a while.

"Hmm?"

"Can you kiss me again!" Prompto exclaims, blushing furiously until Noctis does as was asked. Their lips meld toghether in a perfect fit, brushing against each other softly in a sweet, yet chaste kiss. Once they pulled away, Prompto sighs contently. "I love you, Noct."

Noctis turns to him and laughs lightly. "You weren't gonna say that if I didn't kiss you?" He asks jokingly, wrapping his arms around the other's shoulders.

The blonde looks flabergasted, gaping his mouth open a few times before finally speaking. "Of course not! Dude, I've loved you since I was like, twelve!" He realizes to late that blurting out such an enbarassing confession might not have been the best idea.

Noctis opens his eyes wide and stops moving, as if someone pressed his pause button. "...for real?" Prompto nods furiously, trying to get the prince's mind off the subject. "But.. We only became friends at the beginning of highschool... Wait. Don't tell me that's what you lost weight, is it?!" Noctis gasps at the thought.

Prompto angrily flushes, eyes wide as Noct's. "You-you remember I used to be fat!?" He blurts the word he used to hate without a thought, shock running through his veins.

"Well, yeah. Hard to forget being gawked at." The raven lets out a slight chuckle, then shaking his head. "I wanted to be your friend so badly. But seriously, was I the reason you lost weight?"

"Yeah, I.. Guess you kind of were. I just wanted to be your frie-WAIT." Prompto's ears caught onto what the bluenette said, though he was sure he must have heard wrong. "YOU, the crown prince Noctis Lucis Caelum, wanted to be friends with ME, chubby lonely Prompto Argentum?"

"Well, yeah." He says dully, though truly meaning his words.

The sad tone Prompto uses for his next words breaks the prince's heart. "But why?"

"Dude, you were the sweetest, kindest, most interesting kid in middle school! You loved animals and photography, and you were never obsessed with me being a prince!" The seme spoke from his heart, narrowing it down to just the main things he loved about the Prompto he saw back then, though in truth he could go on for hours.

"Then... You never talked to me because I was overweight, didn't you?" The blonde asks with a defensive tone, sure his best friend was lying about something just to make him feel better. It made the older boy sad to hear that tone, as he knew it was only there because he wasn't used to kindness going his way.

"Because," Noctis starts, a forlorn sound in his voice "you always avoided me."

Though he doesn't voice it, the younger boy is absolutely shocked.

"When you went to talk to me that day at school, I was honestly so exited! Then you fell down and I instantly wanted to help you, thought it might make you like me more. I blurted out that you were heavy, because that isn't how I saw you in my mind. I just saw you as 'that sweet kid'. So, when I saw the look on your face, I was worried I had hurt your feelings and so I le-- OH SHIT! Please please please don't tell me that I made you insecure about your weight, and that was you trying to be friends with me?!" Noctis looks to his friend with a look on his face that said he was in desperate need of reassurance.

"Fuck." That's all Prompto whispers, before shooting Noctis a sad happy smile. "We really are just two idiots, aren't we?" He leans toward him for a third kiss, this time putting a slow, sad sort of emotion into it. He cups Noct's cheeks with his hands, pulling away and gently squishing his face. "Let's not waste our time on apologies, kay? We're supposed to be savouring our time together."

Noctis smiles and nods, "Then savour it we shall."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated! Hope you liked it!


End file.
